


As I am

by amPBian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amPBian/pseuds/amPBian
Summary: A buzz from months ago prompted me to write this. I hope her memories will remain untainted, but I know that is far from the reality.





	As I am

Keep me in your memories as the person you want me to be  
Untainted, peaceful, and bashful may be 

As you would care for a plant, sprinkle me with love and tenderness  
As you would watch over your kid, handle and guard me with gentleness

Allow me to feel my youth once again  
Those few but lasting years that was the peak of my individuality  
Please refrain from showing me eyes full of disdain  
For all I will ever want, and perhaps I will ever need, is your sincerity

Shower the me in your memories with joys that I never knew  
Make me feel the happiness through your eyes that I have longed to view

I hope that you will never learn of who I am and what will become of me  
I hope you will never find those articles, those awful write ups they made about me  
I hope you will never see those photos of red and black and white  
I hope you will never know what became of me and who did that to me

Keep me in your memories as I wanted to be  
And in the years that will pass, keep me in your memories as the person you would have wished me to be

**Author's Note:**

> A buzz from months ago prompted me to write this. I hope her memories will remain untainted, but I know that is far from the reality.


End file.
